


tony's 3 am adventures in walmart

by medusawiththesnekhair



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post Iron Man 1, chat fic, probably a one shot but i might do more later idk, tony stark mothers his friends while being the least put-together of all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusawiththesnekhair/pseuds/medusawiththesnekhair
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin. tony goes to Walmart at 3 am and ends up buying things for all his friends.set sometime around the iron man movies
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	tony's 3 am adventures in walmart

**[** **_kevin costner & whitney houston _ ** **|** **_3:24 am_ ** **]**

**tony:** i’m at walmart do you want anything

**happy:** What?

**tony:** do you want anything

**happy:** Is that code for something?

**happy:** Do I need to call the police?

**happy:** SHIELD?

**happy:** The Avengers?

**tony:** no, i’m at walmart, do you want anything

**happy:** Do you have anyone with you?

**tony:** i have half an iron man suit under my pyjamas

**tony:** and no it’s walmart nothing’s going to happen

**tony:** do you want some of that cereal you like?

**tony:** lucky charms right?

**happy:** If that’s okay, yes

**tony:** i would die for you of course it’s okay

**happy:** Please don’t die

**happy:** It’s my job to make sure that doesn’t happen

**tony:** i’ll be back in half an hour

**happy:** I would have to look for a new job if you died

**happy:** I don’t want to do that

一一一一一一一一一一一一

**[** **_platypus & trash man_ ** **|** **_3:26 am_ ** **]**

**tony:** at walmart

**tony:** do you want anything

**rhodey:** actually yeah

**rhodey:** can you get some eggs and sugar

**rhodey:** and some doritos

**tony:** copy that

**tony:** what kind

**tony:** rhodey help there’s so many kinds of sugar

**rhodey:** brown sugar

**tony:** what brand

**rhodey:** i don’t know man just pick one

**rhodey:** you should really go out into the real world more often

**tony:** what do you think i’m doing currently

**rhodey:** you got hungry, left the house, got lost, are trying to play it off like you know exactly what you’re doing

**tony:** meanie

**tony:** i know exactly where i am

**rhodey:** no you don’t

**tony:** your lack of faith is disturbing

**tony:** besides i have a suit i have gps essentially built into me

**rhodey:** sure

**tony:** i’m eating your doritos

**rhodey:** rude

一一一一一一一一一一一一

**[** **_salt & pepper_ ** **|** **_3:31 am_ ** **]**

**tony:** want anything from walmart?

**pepper:** it’s three in the morning

**tony:** but do you want anything

**pepper:** did you wake me up to do my groceries at three in the morning

**tony:** not specifically but yeah 

**tony:** do you want anything

**tony:** i already have stuff for happy and rhodey

**pepper:** a raise

**tony:** done

**tony:** anything else?

**pepper:** i was kidding

**tony:** yeah but you’ve stuck around this long which is longer than any other assistant i’ve had so you may as well have it now instead of next month

**pepper:** oh

**pepper:** okay

**tony:** anyway

**tony:** want anything else?

**pepper:** i’ll send you my shopping list

**tony:** thanks

**tony:** i’ll give them to you tomorrow morning

**pepper:** okay

**Author's Note:**

> i am definitely not supposed to be studying for an exam on tuesday ahaha. anyway, i haven't posted in a very long time but it figures i'd do it now when i actually really need to do things. for any mlb people here, i have half a chapter of never gonna give you up done. 
> 
> (also the chat name for happy and tony is a reference to the movie 'the bodyguard', the others are fairly self-explanatory)
> 
> i hope you liked it, comments are always appreciated
> 
> my tumblr is @medusawiththesnekhair if you want to come see me there


End file.
